


Have already saw this somewhere

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Caught, Coming Out, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooks is the new player of the Caps, he thought that maybe it's will be all new to be with the  Caps, but something between Ovi/Nicky let him remind of Pens.</p>
<p>Taken from a prompt "A new player for the Caps figuring out that Nicky and Ovi are couple. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have already saw this somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt : http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/1580.html?replyto=1614892
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.

Brook just arrived to his new team. It was weird to leave Pittsburgh after everything, but he had to go there.

After have playing with Sid and Geno, he will see how will play really Ovechkin & Backstrom.

He had a good welcome, and the team was okay with him, but he saw something that has made him think at Pittsburgh of how was Ovi with Nicky, this was like the same for Sid and Geno.

To himself he said "I have seen it somewhere"

Every time he saw Ovi and Nicky when he looked at them, for him it has reminded him of Sid and Geno.   
The thing is that Ovi and Nicky are together or they don't know they are in love or wait for something.  
It continued like this until one day where he forgot something in the locker room and he saw Nicky and Ovi kissing.

And yes of course he already sees this somewhere between Sid and Geno.

So they were together.

He was happy for them. But he didn't realize that he has done noise and Ovi and Nicky have stopped

"Sorry..."

"Brooks..."

"Please don't tell anyone about what you saw..." say Nicklas

"No worry guys, I can keep a secret"

"Thanks"

"How long are you together?"

'How do you know we are together ?" say Nicklas

"Because it's have remind me of one couple that i know..."

"Since some month we are official, say Ovi when he cut Brooks

"for the moment the team doesn't know, but maybe we will tell the team" he continue to tell.

"You sure?" Say Nicklas to Ovi

"Yes, I'm sure with you and I'm sure they will be happy for us. Zhenya has told me when it's happen to them the team was supporting"

You know about Sid and Geno?" Say Brooks

"Of course" say Ovi

"They told you?"

"Yeah, and also I Have figured when Sid was always with Zhenya, and once we had a talk about me and Nicky and this how we decided that it was really official"

"Ovi, I'm okay for telling the team, but not the medias yet"

"Don't worry"

"So you can keep the secret?" Say Nicklas

"Of course I can keep it, I keep also the secret for the pens"

After the talk, this was okay with Ovi and Nicky, who were really his friend.

They announce to the team and they were okay with them.   
All these things make remind at  Brooks that it feel like Pittsburgh even when some months later he caught Ovi and Nicklas do something, he thought he would never see it again after Sid & Geno but not it happen also here. He has really to stop being at somewhere where maybe some couple can be.

**END**

 


End file.
